At First Sight
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: I never planned on falling in love. After all I have so many things to think about, but the funny thing about love is, no matter where you stand with it, it finds a way to break through everything. It finds a way to trap you in forever. I fell the moment I saw him, it was love at first sight. The hunger games have broguht them together, but will it also tear them apart?
1. Part One: Only the Weak Kill Weak

Hey guys, this is just a start so don't hate, this is a love story no flames please.

Review or no updates.

Don't own the Hunger Games, never have never will.

DedicatedWallflower

I never planned on falling in love. After all I have so many things to think about, but the funny thing about love is, no matter where you stand with it, it finds a way to break through everything. It finds a way to trap you in forever.

I can remember the first time I saw him, it was the reapings three or four years ago, I was around twelve. I took one look and I was in love with a boy I only saw on the television, with blonde hair and blue eyes. All I knew was that I needed to find him.

His father was a victor from two, years ago I was certain that the boy would volunteer just like his father had and I dreaded the day when I would see his cocky walk as he strutted onto the stage.

Im in love with a boy named Cato.

Three years ago-

"Primrose Everdeen" Effie calls out sugary sweet from the stage, her wig still slightly off balance from the hug a drunken Haymitch Abernathy just failed at giver her before he stumbled off the stage face-first. The fall rendered him unconscious and she uneasily continued with the reaping.

_No, it's only her first year. I promised her. It's just a dream, wake up Katniss wake up. _My mind screams at me as my face turns to a mask of horror. "No, No" I scream frantically, the tone of my voice surprises me as I run towards Prim. She latches onto my waist as I try to pry her from me so I can push her behind me "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" I scream again.

"No Katniss" Prims screams come as Gale pulls her from me. He whispers something softly to me and gently pushes me towards the stage. I can see the look in his eyes, I can see the panic. Already he is mourning the loss of his best friend. He already knows he will never see me again.

Everything is a blur as I walk towards the stage. My body is there but my mind isn't. My mind is far away thinking of everything I will never do again. I will never hold Prim in my arms and quiet her as she sobs from a nightmare; I'm never going to hunt in the woods with Gale, trade at the hob, Im not going to be there to see that my mother stays with Prim and don't mentally check out on her again.

It finally sinks in as I shake hands with the boy, he's the bakers son he's never had to struggle a day in his life, it sinks in that I am never coming back. The people of the district know it too because as I look out at them they silently press three fingers to their mouths and hold them out to me. It's the silent sign of goodbye.

My mother, Prim, and Gale visit but I don't listen to anything they say. I'm too busy making silent goodbyes in my head.

The ride to the train goes by in a flash with Effie chirping happily along the whole way about what a treat we are in for. I hate her already. I'd like to take one of her long nails and stab myself with it, but I have a feeling that doesn't exactly go with what the Capitol wants.

I look over at the baker's son Peeta and remember the day he threw the bread out at me as I sat crying leaning against the tall tree. That was one of the few times I cried, much less in front of anyone. I can see it clear as day. His mother stood screaming at him as she yelled about burning good food. Nonchalantly he had tossed them out at me and hastily turned running back into the bakery after giving me a pained look.

"Katniss" a voice startles me and I look up at Peeta he has obviously been trying to get my attention.

"You know you don't have to ignore me" he sighs leaning back in the chair disappointed that I still show no sign of recognition on my ivory toned face.

"Fine, I'll just go find Haymitch then" he gets up quickly and stomps out of the room obviously angry. I don't care though, I sit still staring straight ahead even when the others come in for dinner, I don't talk, just stare despite Peeta's occasional provoking glance.

I finally look up when the reapings start; there is a boy who cockily volunteers from one and a girl with a weird name, something like Sparkle or Glitter. Finally district two comes up and I look hopefully to the screen, I'm longing to see my cocky boy, the arrogant one I see every year, the only boy to ever catch my eye.

"I volunteer" I voice yells out and my eyes sweep the crowd for the source of it. Then I see him and my stomach drops and I have the urge to gag.

I've watched him for so long, now I'm finally going to meet him. Just not in the way I would like. In a few days my mystery boy is going to be chasing my like a maniac through an arena, plotting my death.

I just want to drop over dead already.

Review if you want an update or PM for ideas


	2. Part One: Saving Breath

**Wow, thanks for your oh so kind reviews, I was not expecting that at all.**

**The more reviews or alerts I get, the quicker I update so do please, it makes me feel so nice.**

**I don't own the hunger games, never have, never will.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"Katniss" Peeta shakes my arm. I realize I have been staring at the same little dot on the wall of the train for what must be hours now. My mind races, even hours after I saw him volunteer, I'm still panicking. "What's wrong?" he tries again with a strained look on his face.

"Nothing Peeta" I respond, my voice echoes through the empty train car and I realize how harsh I must sound.

His face washes over with a look of pain. Great, I hurt Peeta's feelings. He deserves so much better than that, he kept me alive. It's no way to treat your hero.

"Peeta, I didn't mean it" I try to jump up and follow him quickly but my whole body has fallen asleep due to the hours I have been sitting here. I kind of just fall over into his strong muscled back and we both fall to the ground.

Appalled, I shove myself off of him and scoot myself as far away as I can in a little train car.

"It's ok Katniss, just warn me net time before you try to tackle me" he laughs smiling a blinding smile that radiates off the walls or the rain car giving everything a warm glow.

"You don't deserve this" I whisper suddenly locking eyes with him.

"No one does" he whispered somberly pushing a strand of hair that has escaped my loose braid behind my ear.

The touch is unfamiliar and startled I lean away from him. I don't get that kind of close to people, at least other than Gale, because he's the only thing that matters other than Prim in this crazy world. My boy from two could matter, but considering the circumstance we are in, it would be a bit of a predicament to love the boy who's most likely going to kill you.

"I'm going to bed" Peeta sighs looking into my eyes like he is looking for the answer to something. Whatever it is, he's not going to find it.

I pride myself in my ability to keep a poker face, and not let any emotion show. I mean to anyone but Prim.

Everything reminds me of her now. The glass of milk next to me might have well been from lady, or the cakes on the buffet table that I wouldn't touch for desert. No one is feeding Prim the food she desires most, so why should I get to eat it.

I have decided I am going to win, so Prim can eat the cake and have pretty new dresses. I will win for Prim; the only thing standing in my way is the boy from two. So far he's the only one I will hesitate to kill. I can only pray that someone will kill Peeta before I have to. It would be tough for me to let the arrow go and kill the boy who gave me a new kind of life inside of me.

I pad back to my room softly. I can hear Peeta's sobs from his room, but I keep walking. I'm not the most nurturing type.

Quietly I shut the heavy door to my room and plop down on the bed. It feels amazing but I pull off the comforter and pillow and toss them to the floor. I won't be partaking in any luxuries. I will show the Capitol that they can't change me, they will not conform me to their foolish ways.

As I drift off the sleep, my mind wanders to Prim again. Most likely she has crawled into bed with my mother by now. Her nightmares have been getting worse ever since her twelfth birthday. I'm sure the reaping today added even more fear to her nightmares and thoughts.

My sweet Prim, I will come home for you sweetheart, I promise.

I am awakened by a sickening bang that sounds as though someone has just been smashed into a wall. Startled into alertness, I jump up and glance over at the clock, 3:47, who could possibly be up at this time.

I make my way sleepily to the door and spring it open into a started Effie. Dramatically, she screams and almost falls over in her four inch heels. I have to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at her. Why does the woman insist on wearing heels everywhere she goes? I have the inkling of a feeling that she may be insane.

"Katniss" she gasps "why, what on earth are you doing in there?" her wig is lopsided like she threw it on in a hurry.

"Me?" I gasp in the same breathy tone mocking her flustered attitude "Effie, I do believe that came from Peeta's room, not mine" I can't contain myself anymore my laughs come out as big snorts as I take in her disgruntled figure. She pulls herself together finally and gives me a small glare.

"Manners dear, oh you all are the same. No manners" she snarls having a mini temper tantrum outside of Peeta's room.

As she lifts up her fist to knock on the door, Peeta opens it and stares out at us in a daze. My happy mood is gone the instant I see the look on his face. The poor boy has been through so much with the witch of a mother he has, why can't he just get cut a break.

"Katniss" he whispers hoarsely.

"What is it Peeta" I ask my arms raise to comfort him but I think better of it and lower them back down to my sides.

"Promise me, you won't be the one to kill me in the arena. Please Katniss, you have to promise me" he pleads. A few strands of his golden blonde hair brush across his forehead as he looks wildly at me.

"I won't Peeta" I whisper almost silently.

"Can I hug you?" he whispers suddenly.

"I don't think that's the best idea Peeta, I don't do that kind of thing" I respond backing into my room nervously and slamming it shut. How dare he.

_Calm down Katniss, he's just trying to get into you head._ My brain commands me as I lay back down in my little handmade nest of blankets and pillows.

We arrive in the morning much to my displeasure. Peeta won't even look me in the eyes.

Effie is still flustered over last night's sudden unexpected happenings. She spends her morning stabbing the meat on the plate with a fork until Haymitch in his drunken stupor makes a comment about how the pig is already dead and there's no need to torture it more. After Haymitch's snide comment, she resorts to retreating to her room to fix herself for the long opening ceremonies ahead.

As we exit the train, people are screaming and cheering. Honestly I have never felt more disgusted in my life and apparently it shows because Effie reappears and hisses at me sharply to smile and not look like I have smelled dog waste.

Much to her displeasure, I frown more.

We are ushered quickly into the remake center where my prep team is already bustling about waiting to make me perfect for the capitol.

They introduce themselves but after that, I space out. I don't need to hear about their silly capitol problems.

Finally they deem me ready for Cinna, my stylist walks into my room and gives what I assume is the normal stylist spiel.

"Aren't you supposed to dress me up like something from my district?" I ask slowly waiting for the answer so I can regret ever asking the question.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do that" he smirks up at me. In this moment I decide I like Cinna, and for the first time I trust someone, I hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the buttocks.

A few short hours later, I am standing in line in the stables waiting for the opening ceremonies. My trust for Cinna has considerably decreased since he told me what his plan is. He is going to set us on fire. I don't know how this little guy got the stylist job, but I have a feeling that he may be in the deep end. The very deep end.

The elevator dings and nonchalantly I look up to sneak a peek at my competition. My heart beats wildly rapid and I see the boy from the T.V. he looks just as full of himself as he does on the screen.

He notices my stare and gives a cocky smirk in my direction. I wrinkly my nose in disgust trying to keep the look of love off my face.

Peeta notices and reaches for my hand but again, I pull away. The poor kid just cannot take a hint.

Suddenly I am being lit on fire by Cinna and lifted into the chariots. The whole world seems to be going in slow motion. I can see myself of the screens, I look dangerous and dark. I look like areal contestant in the hunger games now. The crowd loves us; I can tell by the way they rambunctiously scream my name. I make a mental note to thank Cinna when the chariot stops.

President Snow greets up and welcomes us to the Hunger Games. Im to busy watching District two to notice the chariots have started to move. Peeta has to catch me before I go tumbling off the side. Somehow he makes it look graceful and he gently holds onto my waist as we pull back into the stables.

I sneak a look over to where two stands. His partner is talking away smirking devilishly at her mentors as they point at a few of whom I assume are the deemed 'weaker' tributes.

Two is just glaring at Peeta and I. That's when I realize just how close my proximity to Peeta is. Without thinking, I fling his arm off of me and stomp in the direction of the elevators. The idea that he probably made me look weak bobs annoyingly around in my head.

I am too busy thinking to notice that the boy from two has boarded the elevator with me.

'I'm Cato" his voice starts me and I jump slightly looking up into big blue eyes. Even if I have watched him enough to know every inch of his face, I still know he is big and could rip me to shreds. Still I don't move as he takes a threatening step towards me.

"Katniss" I say in a loud clear voice. I'm even surprised by my own bravery.

"You're not afraid of me" he notes taking another step closer to me.

"No" I respond looking at his icy blue eyes and beautiful face.

"You should be" he responds and them grabs my hand 'Nice to meet you twelve' he smiles shaking it roughly.

The doors open to his floor and he walks arrogantly off the elevator.

What just happened?

That's when I feel the note in my hand.

**The note may change everything my friends so review, I know this was not the best chapter in the world, but I'm tired. So no flames; If you've got something mean today go tell someone who cares can you tell I'm tired?**

**Thanks loves, and review!**


	3. Part One: Saving Grace

Silence rings its way into my ears as the elevator makes its slow and steady way up to the twelfth floor. My mind wanders to the note, but I push it way. I want to read it in private, somewhere where no one can ever see me.

The dinging of the elevator startles me in such a way that my feet lift from the floor in a terrified short jump.

Intrigued, I step into the lavishly decorated apartment after I regain my sanity.

Crystal chandeliers, cakes as tall as I am, chairs fit for kings, all this and much more fill the room. Even I am slightly impressed. I have never seen a place so eloquent and beautiful except maybe the lake. I feel like if I even touch anything, I will ruin the perfect harmony the Capitol probably spent hours working towards.

I can hear the elevator going back down and I make my final escape to my room with the direction of the avox near the dining table.

My room too has the elegance and pristine beauty of the rest of the suite. The most captivating thing though, is the long line of window near my bed. I can already easily tell it is a projection but even just the thought of freedom makes me happy.

My eye catches on a little remote on my bedside table and naturally I am curious to see what the little guy can do.

I press the button one and I picture of a woman walking her dog comes up. Definitely not what I wanted to see. Upon the second press, a desert pops up. Cacti and all. The final press I give takes my breath away.

The woods, my mind is swirling with one hundred thousand different emotions as I stare up at the screen.

The woods are-were my safe haven. They represented everything good and free, even if nothing was really good or free in my life. They were the one place I didn't have to take care of anyone but myself in. They kept me safe and sane.

As I put the remote back down, the note crinkles in my hand.

Dreading the moment when I open it to find a death threat, I am about to throw it away. Something bothers me though, why would he give me a note, if he was going to threaten or belittle me, he could have done it in front of everyone and it would have been completely normal.

No, this boy is not the normal career. He is my career. My blonde, cocky, arrogant boy, that I must trust just this once.

Sighing, I open the note and take a long look at the three words written in a complete chicken scratch scrawl.

Rooftop. 'Midnight. Alone.

My heart races at the possibility of finally truly getting to know the boy that I have watched for so long, but also at the pit of my stomach I know this could also be a terrible decision to make. I cannot trust anyone here, not even Peeta; the boy who endured his mother's blows to save my life. This is the games, here feelings don't matter, here people don't matter.

I take a short glance at the framed sparkling Capitol clock on the wall.

It's a quarter to ten. If I want to sneak out tonight, I'll have to do it when everyone is in bed.

I hear the door across the hall slam shut. Peeta must be back, along with the disgruntled entourage of hideous people, aside from Cinna, who follow us almost everywhere.

I lie in bed and stare at the woods imagining that any second Gale is going to come walking out like he always used tp. Or maybe I will hear the distant shout of Catnip. I miss my district so much.

As I stare out at the woods I can't help but wonder just how many innocent children have lain in this very position. How many girls have cried their way into the deep darkness of a nightmared sleep just to wake up and find themselves trapped in the same nightmare.

Doors shut somewhere out in the halls as I hear a few sullen goodnights along with Haymitch staggering down the hall knocking into a few things as he does. Stupid drunk, if he gets me killed because of his inability to find adequate sponsors, my ghost will come back and haunt his incompetent body for the rest of his years.

11:49, it's now or never. Making my decision, I throw my legs over the side of my bed and make a graceful dash for the door. I manage to make it to the door without any major noise; I have years of hunting to thank for that.

Uncaught, I finally stealthily slide onto the elevator panting heavily at the thought of how illegal what I am doing is.

The elevator makes its slow trip up, and I panic. What should I say to the boy; you can't really just waltz up to a career and ask to talk. One can definitely do that to you though, one can definitely do that to you,

The clock embedded into the elevator reads 11:56 as I step off into the darkness of the cloudy night.

The wind shifts, and it blows my long hair out of my eyes. Meticulously I braid it back; my fingers automatically find the pattern. They have been doing the same braid for years now.

"I like it better down" a soft voice comes from directly behind me. Startled I jump into two strong arms. My heart races from just the contact of his beautiful kin.

"I don't" I snidely respond. I still am unsure of whether to let go to this strong and deadly killer yet.

"I know what you must think" he whispers, showing me a side of the careers we never see. He is showing me he is human and hat is more than I could ever ask for.

I slip out of his arms and whirl around "You will never know what I am thinking" I whisper almost silently looking at the ground with intensity.

"I want to know then. I don't even know you Katniss, and I am completely enthralled by you. You're the first girl, I can honestly say that hasn't thrown herself at me. I respect that. I don't know fire girl, there is definitely something about you that makes you special. Something that makes me want to give up my life for you." He notices the shiver that runs through my body from the chilly night and takes off the jacket he wears and wraps it around my shoulders. He is being careful not to get too close to me.

"Why?" is all I can manage to whisper sliding down against a chimney of some sorts that juts out of the floor of the flat roof.

"Honestly, I have no idea" he laughs.

"It was like right when I saw you, I knew I was a goner. Nothing anyone can do will ever change it. I just wish I had more time to spend. Unfortunately I don't, that's why I wanted to meet you. I wanted to just spend the little time I have left together" he calmly runs his hand through his styled hair thoughtfully.

"Cato, theres a possibility that I'm going to die" I whisper.

"No" I jump at his sudden outburst "no" he repeats again with less force. "No one will touch you. That I can promise fire girl, you're all mine".

Then he leans in to do the unthinkable.

**Well whatcha think? Keep your hate to yourself please unless it is constructive. Nobody likes a whiner.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

**REVIEW and I will update faster.**


	4. Part One: Together We Stand

**Hey guys,**

**Oh my gosh you all are amazing. I was like oh, eleven reviews that will never happen. And I actually got around fifteen, on an author's note of all things. I have decided starting this chapter I am going to respond to every one of you great reviewers.**

**Speaking of that, if every one of you just leaves a short review, it doesn't even have to be a critique, it could be an idea, we will have over one hundred review s, and more reviews make me feel a. more confident about my writing, and b. it helps me write quicker especially Whenyou give me good ideas!**

**You all should give a big thank you to my amazing helpers this chapter because without them, I don't know where this chapter would have gone. These are those amazing people: shloh, murderax, criticderomance, and SamKeller. You guys are amazing!**

**As Always, I don't own any of this.**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I panic as his warm lips press onto mine. Nobody has ever invaded me like this, and yet I am liking this so much. I berate myself in my head for letting myself enjoy something in this manner.

He must realize I'm not responding in the way he would like me to, and he pulls away. His once dark blue eyes have completely transformed into pale sky blue orbs that in this light almost seem warm and inviting.

"Do I scare you?" he finally whispers to me. His warm eyes avoid mine and look to the ground.

"No" I respond almost silently.

Honestly, he really doesn't scare me. I can see straight past the tough maniacal killer. I see a severely misguided boy that hasn't been loved a day in his life. I almost feel sorry for him, then I remember he should feel sorry for me. He's the rich boy from two that is going to win the hunger games. We both know it and so do the other tributes. I could see it in their eyes tonight by the way they looked at him.

"I should" he whispers in the same ominous tone. I can tell he hates himself for who he is, it's the look in his eye when he looks to the ground ashamed to meet my eyes. He's desperate for someone to see past the mask he has sealed over his soul. If we weren't in the games, I would try, but now, it's a whole new story. One of us, if not both has to die, and just based off of skills, it's going to be me.

"Why?" is all I can manage to whisper curling my legs to my chest, the temperature has dropped dramatically in the past few minutes. A chill runs through my body as I do.

"I could break you in half if I wanted to, I'm a monster. I shouldn't have dragged you into this Katniss; I should have just let you be. I'm sorry, I can't do this, just know I won't kill you ok?" he says trying to get up quickly.

"Wait" I cry out grabbing his rock solid arm. He flexes involuntarily to the touch and I can't help but smile a little. I can't remember the last time I smiled like that, without forcing it onto my face.

"Why" he questions glaring down at me "so we can become best friends and then hunt each other in the arena. I can't let that happen. What's going to happen when one of us dies? I'm going to be a wreck and then what good does that bring either of us? If one of us dies, and we are like this, then the other one might as well just lay down their sword and shield. Weak people are easy to target, and even easier to kill" his eyes threaten to darken again and I can see him fighting with himself trying to stay sane.

I pause and think about his question for a moment and when I look up, the light has won over his eyes again. "I think it's better to have someone to get you through. What if neither of us win, and we pass up the chance to be human, to have fun for however short the time period is. I think it's worth it." I state thoughtfully, proud of my sudden epiphany.

He smirks that familiar smirk I have grown so used to watching him all the years of reapings and slides down the chimney next to me.

"The little girl you volunteered for, she was your sister?" he asks sadly giving me a small on the knee.

"Prim, that's her name, Primrose actually but she insists on everyone calling her Prim. She is everything I live for. She was the only reason I decided to live when my father died. Without her to take care of, I probably would be dead right now. It was her first year of being in that bowl, she had one slip and I had what, 27. It's so unjust that her name was the one called. I had to volunteer for her. I would never forgive myself if I didn't. I love her so much" when I realize I have just poured out my feelings to a career I quickly slap my hand over my mouth and look apologetically at him. _Silly Katniss _my mind laughs; _he doesn't want to hear your stupid sob story._

"It's ok, we all have things we love, things we live for" he whispers looking down at his hands that rest in his lap.

"And what's yours?" I question moving so he can look straight into my eyes.

"I don't have one" his eyes move to mine and bore into my soul "in my district being loved doesn't matter. It's kill, or be killed. Not just in the games either. You either train, or you live life as an outcast; you either win, or your family is considered dishonorable. Nothing matters about you other than how good you can swing a sword or how quickly you can kill an enemy. Where I come from feelings like these aren't tolerated"

I look straight into his deep eyes and whisper "you aren't there anymore Cato, that's the past. The present is right here, right now. I care. Never forget it" I kiss his cheek gently before getting up and leaving him frozen in the spot he sits.

As the elevator doors slowly shut he calls after me "see you tomorrow night?"

"Promise" my melodical voice drifts to him and I can make out his smile even in the barely lit night.

The elevator makes a loud ding as it hits our floor. Unfortunately enough, luck doesn't seem to be enjoying me very much lately.

"So you finally decided to come back" I look up to see Peeta sitting on the window seat looking out at the Capitol.

"I needed some space Peeta" I hiss. I'm not really sure why I feel so annoyed with him, but I do and he isn't helping his case by acting like a kicked puppy dog in search of love and acceptance.

"Look, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry" he whispers back pleading with his eyes for me to just forgive him and get over it.

"You didn't do anything" I yell stomping out of the room and hitting a flower pot of flowers off of the table on my way. It hits the back with a satisfying crash.

I just need him to stop looking at me like I'm a goddess and start treating me like I really am. To his side of twelve I'm trash. I'm not used to having anyone try to openly please me like he does.

As I change and fall into bed my mind wanders to Prim. What is she doing right now? I can see her curled up next to my mother, hanging on to that wretched cat. If it wasn't for Prim, I would have cooked him up and made a good meal of him long ago, but I can't say no to Prim. I literally wished I could kick myself the day we found it and she insisted on keeping the ugly thing. I wanted to drown it but she wanted it so bad and I was reminded of what little things she actually had. So the cat stayed.

I fall asleep staring at the woods wishing I was at home, wishing I was safe and sound.

"_Hey" I giggle as someone throws me over their shoulder carrying me into the water around me._

"_Oh is the witch going to melt" Cato laughs splashing some water of me as he walks deeper into the water with me still heaved over his shoulder._

_With an oof he throws me in still laughing as I shriek and hiss trying to regain my bearings._

_The scene is shifting around the both of us and suddenly his genuine smile is replaced by a devilish smirk. _

"_Cato" I warn as he approaches me, bloodlust is no written all over his beautiful face._

_He reaches out to me and takes my neck into his hands as I kick and scream. He is to strong and I can feel the oxygen draining away from me. He's going to do it. He's going to kill me._

_I fall to the ground and the water around me turns red, blood red. Blotches of black appear in my line of vision and before I know it, I am gone._

"Cato" My scream echoes off the ornate walls of my room. I sit up panting and clutching at my heart.

"Sweetheart? You all right in there" Haymitch croons from outside my room. The man is already drunk, how can that be?

"move over you incompetent drunk" Effie trills and I can hear him grunt as I assume she pushes him away from the door.

"Katniss, dear we have a big day today. Time to get up darling" she yells as if I can't hear her.

"Coming Effie" I yell back in the same cheery tone.

As I braid my hair I can't help but think of the day ahead of me. Training, I don't even have a plan. At this rate I'll be dead at the bloodbath. No, I won't let that happen, I have to win. I have a reason, Prim and nothing; I mean nothing is going to stand in my way.

**Oh, random question of the chapter, answer in your review just for fun: Who is your favorite hunger games character and why?**

**Also 100****th**** reviewer gets to choose something that could change the whole story **


	5. Part One: Only My Heart

Hey so do you guys want me to do a Cato POV for this or stay with Katniss? You decide! I'm up for anything.

I have two special prizes this time, one for the 67th reviewer and one for the 73rd, come on I know we can get there. I am really counting on you guys to review so I know how the story is I'm that type of person that needs feedback to continue!

Anyways in this chapter we had a time skip to the training room, in other words we skipped breakfast.

Thanks to all my reviewers, most of you got messages but to my anons, thank you!

allycat295- no way I love him too! Thanks so much for your review, it made my day.

So anyways, this one is a little shorter, I apologize I have another story I still have to write and it is getting late!

Review, Review, Review!

Cato's eyes catch mine as Peeta and I walk in side by side. He raises his eyebrows mentally asking me if I'm ok. I'm not. I shake my head no discreetly before Atala begins talking.

People can't know about Cato and me. We easily will become the targets. Like he said last night weaker people are easy to kill. In my opinion love is weak.

She finishes and I head to a fire station with Peeta trailing behind me with that lost puppy dog look on his face. I wish I could just yell at him, scream, something to get him away from me but I cant. He's a good kid, the boy with bread that saved my life.

I look longingly to the bow and arrows lined up along a metal cart near the back corner of the room. A scrawny boy is struggling to hold just the bow up. I wonder how he will ever be able to shoot the arrow. I have to stifle a giggle as it shoots weakly across the room, bouncing off the floor before skidding to a stop feet before the target.

I look to Cato and he smirks his cocky grim at me and rolls his eyes along with the other careers. The poor kid is now fumbling, trying to get the attention off of himself and regain what little dignity he does have left, back.

"Katniss?" Peeta's eyes shine as I spin my head around to meet his gaze.

"What?' I snap and he flinches a bit under my harsh glare.

"I just thought that we should probably move stations now that uh, you lit your fire, and yourself, up in flames." He smiles gently patting out a small tongue of fire on my training sleeve.

I look down quickly, there is already a small patch of red, and a hole in my light jacket where I must have allowed myself to be caught off guard. Stupid Katniss, I think to myself, you can't get distracted like that.

I push myself up and away from my small fire and take on the task of finding another empty station to go to.

"Katniss, I think you have a shadow' Peeta whispers pointing to a column where I can just barely make out a dark figure behind it. It's the little girl from eleven, the one that reminds me so much of my little duck back home.

Cautiously she steps out from behind the pillar and looks me in the eyes with a big trusting gaze.

"Hi" I whisper smiling at her as she smiles back a tiny smile before disappearing just as quickly as she came.

I hate these games; I see why Haymitch has the bottle now. I understand why he crawls back into his shell and doesn't want to get to know the tributes. Every year, he has to relive the games with a new set of tributes he is responsible for. If I think this is rough, I can only imagine what his life must be like. His life must be a living hell.

Cato senses my unrest as us tributes are shooed out for the lunch period. I stand still until everyone leaves. His eyes bore into mine and I stare at him uneasily, flashbacks of my horrid dream keep popping up and I don't know what is real or even possible at this point.

"Alright something's bothering you, spit it out Katniss" he whispers to me looking me dead in the eyes. I am almost sure he can read my thoughts with that intense look.

"It was a dream" I whisper back in a hushed tone "We'll talk tonight ok? We can't let anyone know what we have going"

"I know. No one will know, I promise Katniss. If someone finds out and tries to target you, or even kill you, it will be over my dead body, understand?' he hisses with an excruciatingly intense look on his face.

"I know, the same goes with yo-" he cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

"No it doesn't. You are going to live, I don't want to live if you don't ok?" I've made him angry now.

I sigh and ignore his gaze as I walk towards the dining hall slipping down the wrong hall and into a concave doorway to hide until I hear Cato's footsteps pass in search of the dining hall.

On light feet I run towards the training center, I have to shoot at least once today. I may go crazy if I don't.

Making my way to the bow and arrows in the center is all too easy. No one is watching the room to make sure no tributes kill each other or get into the weapons after hours. I smile to myself as I test the bow out in my hand. It's heavier but will still be effective when I shoot; after all it was made to kill people.

I unload a whole capsule of arrows into a dummy, straight through the heart each time.

That's when I hear the applause coming from the back of the gym. There she is standing and clapping for me.

"Bravo twelve, I was beginning to think your worthless. No, you're not; you just proved that to me didn't you? She whispers smiling like the devil herself.

Who do you think it is AHH suspense is wonderful!

Random Question: what's your favorite part of THG?


	6. Part One: While We Can

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the delay! But wow! 78 reviews on five chapters! You all are so amazing… Is 100 to much to ask for? If we get there, I have a super special surprise!**

**Next chapter will be romance and alliances! And in three chapters we will be in the games! Sorry the chapter is short, promise more by Friday!**

**Don't own the hunger games.**

**DedicatedWallflower**

"I should have known a sneaky little girl like you would have some skill to catch Cato's eye" my jaw drops and she smirks wider "you don't think I can see the way he looks at you, it's like you're his" she smiles cocking her head. As she does her shoulder length, brunette hair cascades down her back. She is terrifying, even I am scared of her.

"No, I was under the impression that no one could tell" my voice is unwavering, unforgiving, in the cool air of the training room.

"Oh honey, when you've known Cato for all your life, you catch on pretty fast" and with that she turns away and walks down the hall with a cocky vibe radiating off of her very being.

I drop to the floor subconsciously, not really sure what to do after my latest encounter. Everything seems so wrong to me. My life isn't supposed to be this way; I'm supposed to be back home, with Gale, happily hunting in the woods. My life is in ruins now, and there's only one way to fix it.

TIME SKIP TO THE ROOF

"I don't like the way he follows you like a dog" Cato spits pacing back and forth along the railing, his hands run through his already messy hair making it stick up in places I know it shouldn't.

"And you think I do?" I hiss back throwing my hands up in the air with frustration.

His cold expression melts under my hard gaze and he returns to his spot, sitting down next to me.

"No, I just, it's the way he looks at you that really sets me off" he shakes his head avoiding my eyes.

"How exactly does he look at me?" I groan, I don't know why I ask, I already know the answer.

"Like a lovesick little schoolboy, it freaks me out a bit to be quite honest" the smile returns to his face and I have to laugh along with him.

This seems all so wrong, in a few days we are going to be dead, or at least he will. I don't want it to come down to the two of us, I couldn't do it. I have to get home to Prim, somehow, some way.

"I know" Cato whispers reaching out to take my hand "I know what you're thinking. I won't let it happen. You have to get back to her" his eyes cloud over with an emotion that can only be described as pain. He just sentenced himself to death.

"We'll think of a way out of it" I whisper back looking away to avoid the emotion in his clear blue eyes.

"It doesn't work like that Katniss" he responds pulling me into a warm embrace. "People can't just outsmart the Capitol. Why do you think these games are going on in the first place" he mutters as his big hands rub my back. I'm sure he can feel my spine popping out in certain spaces that my back curves.

"You never know" I pry. I can tell he's keeping something from me by the way he tries to distract me.

"No Katniss, it can't be done. This conversation is over" he growls and I shrink away from the harshness of his voice.

"But Cato" I plead trying to hold onto his hand as he pulls away.

"No Katniss drop it" he whispers again. I know one more question will set him over the edge, I have to know.

"What happened to you" I reach up and touch his face, letting my mask fall to the ground; and just for one special moment of time, I let myself be the real Katniss. I let myself be the girl I have kept locked away all those years. The ones I hid from everyone, even Gale. Prim only knows this side of me, and before I met Cato, I would have like to have kept it that way.

"You don't want to know" he quietly concludes, pushing my hand away quickly before the tear running down his cheek can be caught by it.

"I _do_ want to know" I press onwards looking up at him.

I watch as his face twists and morphs between every emotion possible. Inside him, a battle is brewing and I can't tell which side is going to be the victor. I laugh inwardly at the irony of victors. No one truly wins. In all, both sides are always affected.

"My dad" he starts and pulls me closer to him like I'm the thing that is going to keep me rooted throughout this entire explanation. "He was a rebel, fighting for an underground terrorist group. I never suspected anything. They fought so hard, but the capitol won. They are the reason I volunteered, and trained. It was part of the punishment put on our family. I really shouldn't be telling you any of this Katniss. They'll take you and hurt you" he stops.

"I'm not afraid, I promise" I hold him tighter in my arms.

"You should be" his grip around my waist stiffens and I hear footsteps coming nearer to us.

The figure of a boy is starting to form in front of my eyes and I groan. It can't be him, but fate must hate me, because it is.

"Katniss" Peeta gasps as his eyes dart back and forth between Cato and me.

Cato is tense under me and I gently rub his leg as if to tell him to be kind.

"What do you want Peeta" I warily inquire from the bread boy, vaguely remembering the night I cried amidst the storm, just hoping for food.

"I was looking for you. I just got worried" I am snapped out of my thoughts by Peeta.

Cato leaps up at this, throwing Peeta against the wall in the process.

"You don't ever have to worry about her, got it lover boy" he growls and I can see Peeta cringe under his glare. "she's not yours to protect, although it seems a bit backwards really. Weak little thing like you, you won't stand a minute in the arena. I will personally see to that' he spits before I pull him off of Peeta.

"Cato, leave him alone. Please, he's not worth it" I reason with him, tugging his arms from Peeta and back to his side.

"Look at what you're choosing Katniss. Once you make this mistake, there's no going back. I sure hope you know what you've gotten yourself into" his words send venom into my veins and leave me wondering, what have I really gotten myself into?

**So please review! 100! Let's do it!**


	7. Part One: Run From Me

**Hey Guys!**

**I know this has taken a lot longer, but with Life's Puzzle, and watching three kids everyday, practically being a full time mother, it has been hard to update!**

**Whew! You all BLEW me away with the reviews, you are amazing, every single one of you!**

**Let's keep it up and get to 133 for an update!**

**So I don't own THG, I even asked nicely!**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I stare at the small fire growing min my hands, smoke pours from the burning grass and twine as I gaze intently at it before placing it carefully into the wood for fire. I am the girl on fire, waiting for my fire to be burnt out by a brutal murderer.

"What's on your mind Katniss?" Cato whispers from beside me, just low enough so no one else can hear us. His blue eyes flicker with emotion as he looks down expectantly at me.

"I hate this" I growl back and he clamps his big hand over my mouth.

"Watch what you say" he hisses "even the walls have ears" his face softens after a moment and he blows gently on the fire before my as it springs to life, eating up the wood like dogs on a bone. I sigh and sit back on my butt.

"I just want to be free" I sigh burying my head in my hands. I know the sick twisted answer to this plea. No one is ever free; these games take you prisoner, only to keep you locked up even after you outsmart them.

"You know the second we volunteered we would never be free again" he relaxes with me as a knife from Clove cuts close to our heads. It terrifies me really, thinking about the fact that in a few short days she will be hunting me down with her killer knives, laughing at my death.

"What are our chances?" I stand looking around at the mass of tributes before us. It's like sick party with weapons, it's a wonder that no one tries to kill each other at training, it would be easier that way.

"There are twenty four of us. The two from one, I'd say Marvel will at least be top eight, Glimmer maybe two days, if she's lucky" he sighs as we both watch the girl try and shoot an arrow. She misses by a good foot and stomps her feet over to the trainer to ask for more advice.

"What about Clove?" I ask, Clove is throwing knives like someone is after her. Only they aren't sloppy, every knife lands perfectly in the center of the human dummies.

"Definitely Final four" he nods in her direction "she's trained all her life. The pair from three over there, I say bloodbath. The boy will be lucky if he makes it the first hour, the boy from four has a limp, he'll be a bloodbath even if he is in the career alliance. The girl could survive for a while, but she's weak, and the weak ones never make it very far." I don't mention the fact that only a few years ago, Annie Cresta managed to hide until the final two and win. Never underestimate the weak ones, ever.

"What about the fox girl, Foxface?" I question, she seems to be weak too, but there is something about her, a sneakiness I guess.

"She has some hidden talent, I say top seven or even six" he narrows his eyes at her "I'd go for her at the bloodbath as a top priority, she shouldn't be thrown to the side. Her partner is a bloodbath though." He looks them over with an intimidating glare.

"Six through nine are all bloodbaths. you see the way they all shy away from the weapons?" I watch as the girl from seven flinches as she attempts to throw a knife.

"Why not ten?" I ask slowly cocking my head as I watch him run through the obstacle course with a record speed, that could help him.

"The boy from ten will make it to maybe the top eleven, he can throw that spear pretty well, and see how fast he is in that obstacle course? He's got speed. That's always a plus. The girl from ten is a bloodbath though, she has no talent that I can see" he crosses his arms surveying the training center.

"What about the little girl, please tell me she will make it farther than the first day" I whisper. The little girl reminds me of Rue, why did they let that sweet little girl come into the games, why wasn't there anyone to volunteer for her?

"She can climb, and hide. She's small, and light. If she goes into a hand to hand fight during the bloodbath she's dead. But if she runs, I'd say she could survive for a good while." He smirks at the big tribute from eleven "That one will give us a run for our money. He will definitely be final four".

"What about Peeta" he cuts me off quickly.

"Bloodbath" I can hear the ice in his velvety voice, normally it would scare me, but this doesn't. I know he will never hurt me, he can't.

"So our chances are?" I ask looking up at his tense face.

"Pretty damn good" he smirks as the bell for lunch sounds and hoards of tributes race out all at once, ready to stuff their faces like they've never seen food before. Me, I can miss a meal.

As I walk over to the table with the bows and arrows laid out, I pick a dummy on the other side of the room.

Everything around me fades into the distance as I pull back the strong string of the bow. I steady myself and take a big breath, one, two, three. I let the arrow go flying. It lands square through the target's heart. Just like hunting, only not at all.

I remember those easy words Gale frantically spoke to me before I left, _it's just like hunting_. This is nothing like hunting. These are real people, with lives, and families, and people who love and care about them. This game is like a giant wrecking ball, and we are the broken buildings, ready to be taken out at a moment's notice.

"Nice shot" I whirl around to find myself inches away from Cato's smile. For a big guy, he is exceptionally quiet.

"what are you doing?" I hiss as I shoot another arrow that pierces the skull of a dummy inches away from an innocent avox.

"Bringing you food, youre welcome" he grims tossing me a roll.

"Howd you know this is bread from twelve?" I ask as I savor the moist bread as it slides down my throat in small bites.

"I had to ask lover boy, he was going on and on about bread to the little tribute from eleven. Is he a baker?" his eyes narrow so much, I swear they become slits in his skin.

"Yeah, he's a baker" I sigh looking at the ground as images of a little starving girl and a bruised boy come into sight. I will them away, I can't relive this memory here, it can wait until tonight.

Cato senses the stress that seems to be brooding in the air around me and gives me a small knowing smile.

"Hit this" he smiles throwing a small ball across the room, I load and in an instant, it is hitting the ground with a satisfying thump.

"Now this" he throws another ball, higher and farther than the first one.

For the first time, in god knows how long, a small sound shakes my body frame. I'm giggling as the balls fall to the ground. It isn't every day that I actually have something to laugh about. Gale and I screw around a lot, but hunting for us is serious, we both know what happens to those who hunt in the woods, they get their tongues ripped out. The fun is always strained, and forced, and yet here, even in these horrid games, Cato is finding a way to make me giggle.

Something completely unexpected happens then, he leans forward, my eyes widen and then, as his lips press on mine, they close again.

In this moment, I feel something I have never felt before, a spark. A tiny flame is now lit, deep in my soul, a fire is starting to burn.

**So there you have it, a kiss that was seven chapters in the making. I have to say though; this is not my favorite chapter at all. But it is what it is, so I hope you all liked it very much!**

**Hey if you haven't already, go check out my other stories, Life's Puzzle is one you definitely should read if you are a hard Kato shipper!**

**Thank you so much for all of your love and support, I know I have taken a while to update, so don't kill me!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	8. Part One: By Surprise

**Woah, where'd everyone go, definitely a drop in reviews right there. I really need feedback guys, that's how I thrive in my writing. I'm that annoying person that has to know how everyone feels about their work. **

**I got the week off of watching the boys this week to go on a mission trip, but sadly leave it to me to get sick. Yep, I had to go home in the middle of it. Sad, sad. But you all got a super quick update!**

**Review.**

**I don't own THG,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I let myself melt into the wonderful mass of muscle pressed tightly against me. Our lips work together like a deep magic, devouring the time we are spending together.

My soul, my entire being, is engulfed in the kiss, licked up by the flames pulsing through our mouths. He has made me forget everything, I'm losing myself slowly but surely in his strong arms that hold me fast.

When he slowly leans back, his breath ragged and his hair a mess, I want to cry out to him. I want to pull him back to me; I want to continue this wonderful moment into the realms of forever.

"We" he pauses to take another deep breath as he struggles to reclaim it "we should probably be going back now" he sighs placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"But then I won't see you until the interviews" I quietly whine, letting him know I am in no way ok with the current arrangement.

"Hey, we'll find a way. We can meet after the private sessions" he smiles taking my small hand into his giant one.

"Promise" I whisper with a soft smile planted on my trusting face.

"Promise" he smiles before leaving me where I stand planted firmly on the mat of the training room, still shaking from the power of the kiss.

When he reaches the door, he turns to face me slowly "Katniss, show them all you've got, don't hold back. Make them remember you" his usual cocky grin is replaced by a serious grim line stretched across his face.

I take a deep breath before giving him a small nod. The door clicks softly shut behind him and I sink to my knees.

I don't know what I'm going to do to impress the gamemakers. I'll shoot a few arrows, that has to work. I have to make them proud, it's my only way into the career alliance with Cato, I have to be in that alliance. The last thing Cato and I need is Clove hunting us down with one of her knives. The score I'm about to earn is going to change everything about these games, and you can bet I'm going to make them remember me.

-Line Break-

"Look Katniss, I'm sorry" Peeta's smooth voice rings out across the empty lunch hall. The mountain, people call a boy, from eleven just went into his private session. I have around fifteen treacherous minutes before my horrors begin.

"What do you want Peeta" I try to hiss angrily but pictures of the boy with a bruise across his cheek and the girl with sunken eyes flash across my eyes.

"Don't do it Katniss" he pleads softly. His warm blue eyes find their way to mine and lock in place. I can't find the heart to look away from him.

"Do what Peeta" I sigh. I can't take much more of this, every time I look at him I think of the bread, the bread with burnt edges, and the bruise. Who could ever forget the bruise that boy had on his face? How am I ever going to watch him die?

_Prim_ my mind finds the answer for me. Prim is the reason I am here, and the reason I will come back out.

"Run off with him, leave me" he looks down at the ground and I quietly take a seat next to him on the metal bench.

"When did you start caring Peeta?" I groan placing my head gently in my hands. My mind can't help but wonder to how Cato did training. I'm sure he was fine, he's brutal and lethal, two things the gamemakers love.

"When I was five" he starts and I try to cut him off.

"Peeta, don't start this here" shaking my head I try to stop him, but he won't have any of it.

"Let me finish" his voice has raised "You sang in music assembly and all I could think about was the way your sweet voice carried through the classroom, and I swear for those short minutes that you sang, all the birds stopped singing and listened. From then, I watched you every day. I watched you at lunch, on the way home from school, I tried so hard to work up the courage to talk to you, but Gale was always in the way. And you, you were so oblivious" I stop him there"

"What do you mean oblivious" I growl turning swiftly yo face him. I, Katniss Everdeen, am anything but oblivious.

"Can't you see the reason the guys stay away from you. It's not because of you. It's because of the shadow that always lurks near you. Don't you know he made his claim already? Gale loves you" his eyes get darker as I review his revelation in my mind.

It can't be true, Gale is like a brother, we don't have feelings like that, at least not since our dads died.

"He doesn't" is my only response, or the only response I can manage in my surprise.

"I love you Katniss, and I know you don't have the same feelings for me, but I knew when my name was called that I was going to do everything I could to get you out. Please, at least let me keep that promise" he shuts his eyes.

"Peeta, you're not sacrificing yourself for me. You're going to play this game just like everyone else, I don't need any help" my voice sends icy daggers into the darkened room as I stare at the door, praying I will hear the Gamemakers call my name soon.

"If you won't do it for me, do it for Gale. Please, go back to him and be happy at the end of this. It's all I've ever wanted for you" his voice cracks the tiniest bit and a single tear falls down his face.

"I don't think you understand, my heart doesn't belong to Gale, it belongs to someone else, someone here. It belongs to" my voice gets cut off by the robotic droning telling me it is time to see the gamemakers.

"Katniss Everdeen, district twelve" I call out as I head towards the only weapon I feel safe around. My bow and arrows. I feel the cool metal under the palm of my hand as I gently pick it up despite the shaking of my unsteady hands. Clearly I'm more nervous than my mind would make it seem.

Laughter, they are laughing. My blood boils as I send the first arrow flying straight into the heart of the dummy. I look up, expecting to see the awed looks of at least a few gamemakers. Instead I see the finely crafted backs of their suits.

"Excuse me" I call out, rage blinding me as no one turns around. In the heat of my anger, I manage to let another arrow loose. Only this one doesn't exactly go in the way I should want it to. It flies towards the pig in the middle of the table, flying straight through the apple in its mouth, pegging itself to the wall directly behind.

Mouths drop to the floor as I give him a snide chuckle before dropping the bow and arrow where I stand and quickly pacing out of the room.

I just gave myself a certain death, how could I ever let my hotheaded temper get in the way.

I stomp to the roof, still angry, and somehow, in my anger, sleep manages to find me. As soon as I hit the grassy floor, I'm out.

What seems like only minutes later, I'm shaken gently awake. The sky is a deep purple and for the capitol, it is a beautiful sight.

"What did you do" Cato sighs as I blink my eyes sleepily, trying to lay my head down on his comforting chest, but he pushes me softly back to awareness in his arms.

"For what" I moan struggling to get comfortable in the awkward upright position I hang limply in.

"Your score" he hisses shaking me a bit to summon the Katniss we both know back out of my body.

"How bad was it?" I flinch thinking of all the possibilities.

"An eleven" this shocks me straight into alertness.

"What, how is that bad?" my voice raises an octave as I look at the crazed emotion on his face.

"Do you realize what a big target this has made you? It helped win the sponsors, and careers, but everyone else is going to have eyes set on killing you. You've just made yourself the biggest threat, and the biggest target in these games" his voice sends shivers through my spine, which are immediately replaced by warmth as he wraps his sturdy arms around me.

"I'm scared" I admit, retreated back into myself as I try to block out the horrors playing through my mind.

"Don't be, I've got you, I won't ever let go" he promises before pulling me to my feet. He's going to make sure I live, and I'm going to make sure he does, whether he likes it or not.

-Line Break-

"Stop messing with it" Cinna shoos my hand away from the assortment of glittering gems lining my shoulders.

Glimmer is already on stage as Cinna makes the finishing touches on me.

"I don't like them" I hiss back at him trying to hit his hands away as he places more gems onto my bare skin.

"Learn to like them girl on fire" he jokes "don't spin in the dress until I tell you to ok, I'll be sitting with the other stylists, just look for the nod.

"Thank you Cinna" I whisper looking over to where Peeta stands. Ever since before the private sessions, he's been avoiding me like I'm the plague itself.

"Welcome, my beautiful girl on fire" he gives me a sad smile before he is ushered away to his seat.

The cheers erupt through the crowd as a new tribute boards the stage. It can only be one person, Cato.

Caesar asks him a few questions, and he answers them with pride and self-confidence, or maybe a little too much of both.

"Now, tell me Cato, this special girl the capitol is buzzing about, I'm sure we'd like to know more about her, tell me what she's like" Caesar prods and Cato shifts in his chair.

Everything slows down and I brace myself for what is going to come next. He begins to talk as I let out my ragged breath.

**Yep, I ended it there, sorry guys… but if you review like a lot better than last chapter, I will definitely update in a much timelier manner. **

**So can we please make it somewhere decent this time? **

**Love to all,**

**DedicatedWallflower **


	9. Part One: Why Me

**Some of you got quite demanding…. I know I have been so busy and I was getting a whole load of feedback on Life's Puzzle/The Final Piece (which I would love it if you would check out) and then I just got caught up with work and mission trips, and then more work…. I promise I am going to get an update schedule soon!**

**Also, if there are any of you that want me to check out any of your amazing stories, I will. I am always in search of a good one to read!**

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

_Previously…._

"_What did you do" Cato sighs as I blink my eyes sleepily, trying to lay my head down on his comforting chest, but he pushes me softly back to awareness in his arms._

_"For what" I moan struggling to get comfortable in the awkward upright position I hang limply in._

_"Your score" he hisses shaking me a bit to summon the Katniss we both know back out of my body._

_"How bad was it?" I flinch thinking of all the possibilities._

_"An eleven" this shocks me straight into alertness._

_"What, how is that bad?" my voice raises an octave as I look at the crazed emotion on his face._

_"Do you realize what a big target this has made you? It helped win the sponsors, and careers, but everyone else is going to have eyes set on killing you. You've just made yourself the biggest threat, and the biggest target in these games" his voice sends shivers through my spine, which are immediately replaced by warmth as he wraps his sturdy arms around me._

_"I'm scared" I admit, retreated back into myself as I try to block out the horrors playing through my mind._

_"Don't be, I've got you, I won't ever let go" he promises before pulling me to my feet. He's going to make sure I live, and I'm going to make sure he does, whether he likes it or not._

_. . ._

_The cheers erupt through the crowd as a new tribute boards the stage. It can only be one person, Cato._

_Caesar asks him a few questions, and he answers them with pride and self-confidence, or maybe a little too much of both._

_"Now, tell me Cato, this special girl the capitol is buzzing about, I'm sure we'd like to know more about her, tell me what she's like" Caesar prods and Cato shifts in his chair._

_Everything slows down and I brace myself for what is going to come next. He begins to talk as I let out my ragged breath._

"Well, I can't imagine her liking me proclaim my love on live television" he leads Caesar on perfectly as Caesar takes the bait, prodding him for more.

"Now, now, what lady wouldn't want a fine, charming young man like you gushing about your love for them?" he gives a gentle poke to Cato's arm. If you didn't know Cato, you wouldn't be able to see the way his jaw tenses at the unwanted touch, but I know him, and I know how hard he's trying to control his emotions.

"A girl with a personality like a fire" he smirks at the cameras as the audience is swept with whispers.

A two and a twelve, it can't be possible. Doomed love, a rat and a god. At least that's what they say. Caesar can't calm the crowd quickly enough and before Cato can utter another word, the buzzer goes and he is ushered off quickly.

A camera crew follows him back down as his eyes search the remaining interviewees, resting on me before he is pushed out the door and back to his area.

His statement did it; no one pays any attention to the other tributes as they talk. I find them boring as is, only perking up when the little girl, Rue is her name, makes her way onto the stage telling Caesar not to 'count her out' as the buzzer goes off.

Her district partner can barely form a sentence it seems, and even Caesar can barely get more than a word out of him at a time.

My breath catches as I make my way to the stairs, everything spinning in my head. The cheers from the animals of the crowd are muted and abnormal. I even miss the first question Caesar asks in my confusion.

"Ms. Everdeen, may I ask how you're enjoying the capitol?" he asks again, a smile peeking through on his stiff, puffy face.

"Well" I stammer out, still looking through the crowd trying my best to find Cinna. I finally find him and lock eye contact, talking as if he were right next to me "it's plenty different than back home, the food here is just amazing" I give what I'm sure is a less than convincing smile.

"Ah, and what might be your favorite food of the capitol" he continues, I'm thankful for him. He's trying his best to help me along.

"I have to say the lamb stew is my favorite" I give another smile. Effie is probably kicking herself by now.

"Now, on another topic, that was your sister you volunteered for, am I right?" he takes my hand in his sickly warm one.

"Yes" I choke out, thinking of the way her blonde hair cascaded down, the way her smile could light up an entire room, the way she cared so much.

"She's the reason you will fight then?" he states, but it sounds more like a question to me. Either way, the statement needs to be fixed.

"No, she's the reason I'll win" I stare into the audience, smiling at the silent reaction I get.

"But what of Cato?" Ah, so this is what the blue haired maniac has been planning all along. He wants me to talk about Cato too. But I don't know what to say, I've never been good with words, or love for that matter.

"Only one of us can win, we know that. I think for the moment being, we are going to try to enjoy what time we have left, keep each other alive, and pray that it doesn't come down to the two of us. I know how I feel about him and I won't let a thing happen to him." I narrow my eyes, putting on my game face.

"Well, look at the time, only got enough for a few more questions, now the opening ceremonies, what are your thoughts about the fire?" he gives a toothy grin to the audience and I suppress the urge to toss the food from my dinner.

"Well honestly, I was hoping I wouldn't burn to death" I state, without a smile "But my amazing stylist, Cinna made sure I wouldn't. I'm actually wearing some tonight, if you would like to see" Cinna nods at me from where he sits in the crowd with the other stylists.

"Would we ever, who wants to see the fire folks" Caesar yells, and once again the people go crazy. Screams and hoots fill the stadium like auditorium.

I twirl as the buzzer goes off, giving a small giggle as the flames tickle at my ankles.

I am escorted off to a very proud mentor.

"That was good sweetheart, just a warning, you won't like what bread boys about to do" he saunters off, drink in hand, leaving me alone to wonder what exactly Peeta _is _going to do.

I watch the interview like a lioness stalking her prey. Nothing happens for the first minute, then a second passes and I don't think anything is going to happen when I hear Caesar ask the dreaded question.

"Tell me Peeta, and I'm sure we _all_ want to know, is there anyone back home?" all feeling leaves me as I stare at the screen praying to whomever is listening that he won't say what I know he is going to .

"Nah, I mean not at home at least" he smiles at Caesar as my stomach drops to the floor.

"Well now" Caesar wiggles his eyebrows "has one of these stunning tributes caught your eye?"

"I-I guess yeah, she did. It happened a long time ago, when I was five. She came here with me, and you can bet I'm going to fight for her. Two better watch his back" the damn buzzer rings before Caesar can mention anything about Cato's size, or the fact that I'm in to love with Cato not Peeta.

. . .

"What the hell was that?" I screech, slamming Peeta against the wall the second we get our living quarters.

"I didn't know you would react like this" he tries to push me off of him "I promise I'm not messing with you" people pull me off of him.

My captor reeks of alcohol, and I push a drunken Haymitch off of me.

"Sweetheart, like it or not, he just helped you. A love triangle will be eaten up by the capitol people, the boy here, stupid or not" he growls glaring at Peeta "just got you sponsors, and he got himself a certain death at the hands of two"

Portia takes Peeta away and Effie tries to lead me to my room, but I tear away from her, running to the roof after giving her a menacing 'don't touch me'.

"Kat" a familiar voice greets me as I reach the grassy floor of the roof.

"I'm going to kill him" I hiss, plopping down next to Cato where he lays looking at the stars. He was probably waiting for me to get here.

"Not if I kill him first" he growls, for some reason his threat sounds a lot more real than mine.

We lay for a while before I bring up the morning.

"What do I do?" I whisper, leaning over to him, propped up on my arm.

"Come straight to me. We fight with the careers for the bloodbath, I want Shimmer or whatever her name is out by evening, Marvel needs to go before he gets on my nerves. We want thresh to be with us, but I doubt he will. Clove has agreed not to kill you if she gets to kill Glimmer, that's her name" he snaps his fingers like he has just made the most important discovery ever "Then we just hunt, you don't have to kill if you don't want to, just stick close to me and let clove and I do it. If you're going to live you don't need people you've killed going over and over in your head" I lean my chin down so it rests on his chest.

"The little one, Rue. Do we have to kill her?" I whisper thinking of Prim.

"I won't touch her" he mumbles "but I can't guarantee Clove and the other tributes wont".

"Thank you" I whisper.

"Welcome, let's get to bed. We need rest for tomorrow" he stands but I stay on the ground.

"I'm going to stay here for a while" I murmur, looking up at the stars.

"Ok, and Katniss, be brave" he whispers pushing some hair behind my ear as he disappears into the darkened building.

It's silent for a while, until I hear the doors open and someone shuffles onto the roof. My first instinct is to take cover and then make a plan of attack, but I stay on the ground, crouched as I make out his dark face in the moonlight.

"You gonna stare at me like that forever twelve?" the mountain whispers and I jump. He couldn't have noticed me that easily, no one does.

"What are you doing up here?" I reply, ice dripping from my every word.

"Same as you twelve, I can't sleep" he responds, taking a seat next to me.

"I have a name you know" I whisper after a moment.

"I know, I figure it's going to be easier this way"

"Easier to kill me" I laugh darkly, nodding my head in approval.

"I guess, it's kinda sick, isn't it?" he murmurs in response.

"I'd say so" I give another dark laugh.

"Rue likes you" he finally whispers after a second of silence.

"I like Rue too, I won't kill her Thresh, I promise" My eyes meet his dark ones and he knows, he knows I will protect her at all costs.

"Thanks twelve, you're cool, this doesn't mean anything in the arena though, got it?" I stand and give him a knowing smirk.

"Got it, we'll be waiting for you to join us" I wink before walking away to bed.

I don't sleep, I can't tonight. I toss and turn and in the morning, when I wake, my eyes are just as bloodshot and glassy as they were the night before.

Haymitch talks to me, giving me advice, but I'm alone in my own world.

Goodbyes are said as I go off with Cinna but I am in my own world. In fact nothing they do can break me out of it.

I step onto the tube and go up into the arena. But I still don't know what is going on. A voice breaks me out of my spell.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

And then, I am back.

**Let the 74****th**** annual hunger games beggggiiiinnnnn…**

**Ok I'm not lying this time, for a super quick update before next Saturday, let's get to one fifty? Sound good? 155!**

**REVIEWWWWWW**

**Dedicated**


	10. Part One: As We Run

**I'm sure you all want to just kill me.**

**I want to acknowledge the fact that you all are so patient and put up with my horrible work.**

**I would also like to acknowledge that this is NOT my best work. I needed to get something out there to keep you reading and this is what I came up with in thirty minutes more or less. The next chapter will be longer and it will be the career hunt!**

**The games have begun….**

My feet won't move, I'm frozen in my place as I stare out over the mass stockpile of weapons stacked near the cornucopia.

I look around me, my eyes locking with a set of familiar blue ones before they are turning away, running to the weapons. His movements seem to unfreeze the others and before I can blink they are rushing towards certain death right behind him.

I'm still frozen in my spot as the first tribute falls, blood covering the beautiful green grass of the clearing.

My instincts take over and before I can even think about it I am running towards the forest surrounding the meadow.

I can hear the screams and cries of anguish of the falling tributes behind me. I can't stop, I don't want to die. Adrenaline marks its path through my frantic body as I push myself farther into the forest.

It isn't until I slow that I hear the crashing of something large following me at a breakneck speed. I try to run faster, but my body is giving way beneath me. All I can do is breathe and put one shaky footfall in front of the other.

The monster behind me won't stop chasing me; he hasn't even slowed the slightest bit. Whatever it is, is gaining on me quickly. I can only pray that the capitol made mutt won't be a slow killer.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't notice the root sticking out of the dirt covered forest floor.

I'm falling, flailing through the air as I brace myself for impact. To my surprise I don't hit the ground, something swoops me out of the air, placing me gently on the ground next to them with a small grunt.

"Cato" I gasp through shaky breaths, trying to regain oxygen.

"What the hell were you thinking" is all he pants, then to my surprise his face breaks into a soft grin "at least we know you'll be safe if something chases us" his chuckle thunders though his stomach, making its way up him with a low rumble.

"How on earth are you laughing" I groan, starting to pick my way back the path I came, our alliance is probably worried about us, either that or their just glad it's two less tributes to worry about.

His only response is a small shrug before he grabs my waist, turning me around to face him.

He leans towards me and I look away, wishing that all of Panem didn't have to see our intimate moments.

"What can't I kiss my girlfriend" he grins, slipping a quick kiss onto my forehead.

"What girlfriend?" I respond, giving him a small smirk.

"Really funny Kat, really funny" he lets me go, only after stealing a small peck on the lips from me.

We walk in silence, I'm fuming from the kiss, and I'm sure he's just as happy as a lark that he got it. I don't like public love, and I'm definitely not one to show it.

As we approach the clearing, the mood intensifies. We don't know what we're going to find, someone could kill either of us, any second. My breathing hitches in my throat and my hand shakes ever so slightly. His hand reaches down, gripping my own firmly. In any other circumstances, this would have made me uncomfortable, but now it's oddly comforting.

As we step into the grassy field, it's as if the birds have stopped singing, anticipation high for them as well. Cato is the first to call out, yelling at Clove not to kill, that it's him.

Like small children awaiting the return of their father they step out from the shade of the cornucopia one by one.

The first to come is Clove; aside from a small cut on her face she is relatively unharmed. Her knife sits lodged in the back of her sleek ponytail.

Marvel follows carrying a sleeping Glimmer in his arms; she appears to be out cold, her golden hair splayed out across her pale face.

"What happened?" Cato calls out; lazy worry seems to be etched across his chiseled facial features.

"The boy from twelve hit her with a rock; she's been out for over an hour now" Marvel calls back. I can hear the pain in his voice, the simple fear of losing his only ties to home is evident in his body language.

"What about the others" I ask tonelessly, trying my best to appear bored. Judging by Cato's expression I'm failing miserably.

"Thresh is inside taking a nap, and the pair from four were idiots" Clove announces, making her way back to the metal contraption.

"After you left, we killed another nine" Marvel states, looking to Cato for approval.

"Good, rest, tonight we hunt" Cato smirks. I see past the sadistic smirk, I see the boy from the roof that only wanted to get out alive.

"I can take first watch" I murmur, settling down next to Cato.

"No you sleep, I can stay up" Cato whispers, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Thank you" I whisper back, letting a peaceful sleep wash over me in an instant.

For the first time in almost seven years I sleep without a horrid nightmare. I don't thrash or scream, I sleep peacefully, nestled up next to Cato.

**I am just very unpleased with this piece of work, but I hope you all enjoyed this snippet of the next chapter!**

**If we get nineteen reviews I promise I will update with a chapter more than four thousand words! Tempting eh? I also promise it will be twenty times better than this chapter! It's like two for one right? No? Yes?**

**I think I'm going to go to bed now, it's late and none of what I'm writing makes much sense anymore!**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated **


	11. Part One: Weak Prayers

**Hey guys,**

**I have some major crap going on my personal life, but I wanted to take this time to introduce the debut of my new story: Spoke to Me.**

**I am straying from what I originally thought I was going to do and am now in the process of creating something new, something I hope will blow all my previous works out of the water.**

**Updates for Spoke to Me will usually be weekly, 2,000-4,000 words long.**

**This means that Pieces of the Past is out of the updating schedule. **

**Spoke to Me is going to be another Kato relationship, but this one will be a lot different in many ways. Gale probably won't be the bad guy, and someone you all my have loved in the story Life's Puzzle… just a few hint hints.**

**STORIES THAT I WILL UPDATE:**

**-Walk with Me **

**-Together We Stand**

**-Stand by Me**

**-Spoke to Me**

**STORIES ON HOLD (JUST FOR NOW):**

**-Pieces of the Past**

**-At First Sight**

**So, without further ado, Love to all,**

**Dedicated**


	12. Part One: Whom Shall I Fear

**Oh my gosh, I am horrendous! I got my dates mixed up, oops, and quickly wrote this as soon as I found out! So now you all don't have to wait til Christmas, YAY! This will not happen again folks! Also, I have a new story, Fixed that I will be updating in the near future! All you Catoniss fans will love it!**

**If any of you are still reading this, I would love to know how your day has been!**

**I am also going to do the review for a review starting now! If you review on my story, I will give you a heartfelt review on your story! I am in search of new amazing stories to read!**

**Finally, this chapter is dedicated to katoloveforever, happy birthday my friend! I know this is a few days late, but it's the thought that counts right?**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**

The sound of birds awakens me, and my hand flops over to the side of me, feeling for Prim. All it finds is a pile of leaves. My mind races, only stopping to realize where I am. Everything comes crashing down on me, the arena, Cato, the reapings.

"Katniss?" a groggy whisper startles me from my thoughts as my hand smacks a warm mass of muscle.

"Mm?" I moan back, the crackling of the fire drowns out any words left to be said.

"Go back to sleep." He grumbles, throwing a heavy arm around me.

It pulls me close to him, mumbling incoherently in my ear about sleep. I sigh, looking over at Clove who stares into the fire with an intense gaze.

She must feel my eyes on her because she turns quickly, meeting my eyes with her own icy ones. They soften as she motions the ground next to her with a few small pats. I give her a quizzical look before pushing Cato's heavy form off of me, the cool air of the arena sending chills down my spine.

I sit down next to her, looking into the dwindling fire, dusk is nearing. Another hunt will be sure to ensue.

"Well fire girl, ready for another night of fun?" Clove grins, inspecting the knife she holds lovingly in her hands.

I watch the sharp blade as it turns over and over. The red and brown on the handle has to be from the little girl we killed last night. I shudder at the thought of her innocent screams, holding back the urge to hurl what dinner we had the night before.

"Yeah." I lie with fake determination, setting my eyes ablaze with what I presume is enthusiasm. Judging by her reaction, I was less than convincing.

"You know he'll kill you if it comes down to it." She smirks, nodding her head to Cato who snores loudly in response.

My eyes narrow at the small girl, I struggle to keep my composure and not strangle her. She smiles darkly, adding a chuckle to the end.

"Down girl." She laughs "I was just seeing what you'd do. He won't let anything get close enough to you to kill; otherwise Shimmer over there would have killed you five times over." Her nostrils flare in disgust as she looks at the blonde sleeping contently on Marvel's shoulder.

"You'll kill me then, if it's the three of us?" I whisper darkly, staring into the darkening sky solemnly.

"If it comes down to the three of us, I won't hesitate to send a knife straight through your heart. But only if it's the only option. I'd rather not suffer the wrath of Cato." She squints her eyes, looking off into the distance.

I follow her line of vision, picking up easily on what she sees. Two fires burn in the distance, their smoke barely visible against the rapidly darkening sky.

"Fire, fire." She shouts gleefully, kicking Glimmer awake next to her.

Eyes pop open, Thresh is the first to his feet, grabbing Glimmer's machete. He looks around curiously, waiting for an attack that doesn't come.

Everyone staggers to their feet, one after another, prepared for attack. Clove finally points out the fires in the distance and Cato goes into warrior mode, commanding people this way and that, handing out weapons to everyone.

My bow finds its way back to me and I caress it gently, fingering the arrows and their hard metallic shafts.

"Clove, who do you want to take with you?" Cato calls out to her from where he stands, tying his sword to his hip.

"You can have Katniss and Marvel; I'll take Glitter and Thresh." She smirks tossing her knife into the nearest tree while she ties her boots up again.

Glimmer's face turns into a snarl and she looks at Marvel with disgust.

"We'll take the first fire, you can have the second. Kat watch our backs, kill anything that moves." He growls, taking off at a dead sprint towards the first fire.

I follow silently behind, bow at the ready. Marvel makes a racket behind us, barely able to keep up. He doesn't complain though, just keeps on running.

By the time we reach the first fire its nothing more than a charred pile of sticks. The woods are silent, and we come to a halting stop, trying to regain our breath.

"Something's not right." Cato's voice is grave as he searches the camp with narrowed eyes.

The scream in the distance says it all; we take off towards the screaming.

Marvel, suddenly full of energy, bursts ahead of the both of us as we push through the dense forest, clamoring over fallen trees and rocks. By the time we reach the second fire I have long since ran out of breath, and Cato storms in right behind me, nearly knocking me out in the process.

There's a faint buzzing and more screaming before Clove and Thresh burst through the trees screaming at us to run.

The first bite is the worst and within seconds the tiny bugs surround us, I lose count around the fifth bite, concentrating on running.

My vision is splotchy, and suddenly I'm going down. I struggle to keep moving my legs, willing myself not to lose control.

In front of me Cato transforms into a beast, dripping blood from giant fangs. My screams are drowned out by his roars. He turns towards me, a menacing glare on his dog like face. I scramble, trying to turn the other direction, only managing to fall again.

The Cato-beast runs at me, taking me up in his arms as I scream and protest. I kick against the thing, doing whatever I can to free myself from him. I fight to keep my eyes open as he carries me.

Black encompasses me as the thing drops me, and I fall into a blissful black oblivion. The last thing I see before I black out are the tiny brown eyes of the little birdlike girl. She watches us, perched in a tree, as we fall towards death.

**I hope you enjoyed it; I'd love to hear if you did!**

**I'd love to hear if you didn't too, all opinions are welcome!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**

**January 2****nd**** will be the next update!**


	13. End of Part One: Everything Is Gone

**Dearest friends, this is the end of part one. From here on out, the chapters will be longer and more in depth. I'm tired of giving you guys short updates and you all can be as angry as you want at me. I have been quite the bitch about this whole process.**

The shaking is dreadful; I can feel the tremors shooting through my body. All I can think about is running, there is nowhere to go, there is nowhere to hide. The monster that once was my Cato has me, and there is no way he is going to stop running anytime soon.

It seems like the trees are spinning overhead. Once or twice the monster loses his footing and we fall towards the ground, stumbling around until he rights himself, then we're running again. For long periods of time, everything goes blurry, then as soon as my vision comes back, the shaking tremors take over and I'm lost in the pain of my thudding head.

It feels like I'm trying to push and pull away, in my mind I can feel myself fighting away the monster, but with everything around me, I can't be sure of anything. Then there's the nagging ringing in my ear. It buzzes constantly like the screeching of a microphone that catches weird noises in it on reaping day.

There are moments when I want to give up, succumb to the darkness that surrounds me, but I force myself to keep fighting. I can picture her in my mind, he long blonde hair is two braids down her back. My little duck, she looked so beautiful and innocent on reaping day. It was her first year; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. My Prim, I will come back to you little duck.

I make one last weak attempt at getting away, but with the shove we both fall to the ground, and like a big earthy bed, we both give in to the tempting sleep.

I dream of my father, out in the woods, hunting with him. I dream of my mother, and the smile that used to grace her face at all times. I dream of little Prim, with food to eat and clothes that fit. I dream of Gale, laughing in the meadow, I can see them all watching me in my dreams. Prim cries and my mother watches with a keen eye. Gale refuses to watch, in my dream he sits in the meadow, throwing bits of grass with the anger he always has for the world.

From somewhere outside my dreams there is a sharp crack, like a stick, and I am immediately jolted awake.

The harsh rays of the sun greet me and I have to blink under the burning light that stings at my eyes. The forest around me is silent with the occasional calls of birds. The eerie silence seems to play off the leafy greens with a deep rumble. Chills spring from my body.

My first instinct is to look for my bow, but I'm sure I must have dropped it somewhere in the swarm of wasps. There isn't much before wasps logged in my memory. The only thing that seems to be burned in the back of my mind is Cato's face as he carried me through the trees. It was a monster, he was a monster.

There are more snaps and cracks in the forest just to the right of me. I crouch down, looking around keenly for a weapon, anything to protect me. Finding a sword much too big for my liking, I pick it up. It's heavy, but not unbearable.

As I stare out at the trees, a feeling of dread comes over me. It's like a dream, or a dream of a dream. The bites and welts on my body from the tracker jackers sting with every movement I make and I freeze, putting up the sword to protect myself as the noises come closer and closer.

Something is running through the woods, whatever it is, it's big, and I can't help but wonder what the hell could make that much noise.

_This is for Prim. _ My mind chides as I raise the sword, ready to dive it into the heart of whatever is sprinting through the forest.

Just as they are about to burst into the clearing, the person stops, as if they are in shock. I look up slowly, catching a glimpse of the blonde boy standing in front of me.

My heart falls when I realize it's not him, it's not my Cato standing in front of me. It isn't the boy that fought so hard to protect me, and it's not the boy that planned on keeping me alive even if it meant dying _himself_.

"Peeta?" I half choke on my words, unsure of how he's going to react to seeing me.

He has my bow in his right hand, a sheath of arrows in his left. His eyes are just as wide as mine, and his jaw seems to drop the forest floor. It's as if the world has collided or stopped spinning in that moment. I want to ask him a million questions, but I am unable to form words. I stutter for a second, with my eyes still glued on him.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry." He reaches for me, and I find myself puzzled by his words.

"What do you mean Peeta?" I take a step backwards, looking for an escape that probably won't be found.

My eyes dart from corner to corner, and my heart beats faster and faster with each agonizing second.

"He saved you Katniss, he got what he wanted. He left you here. He left you all alone." Peeta spits as I contemplate trying to climb the tree behind me, but the limbs are out of my reach. Just freaking perfect.

"What do you mean Peeta?" I growl, overcome by thoughts of Cato. It can't be. He promised. I'm unable to sort out the thoughts in my head as I stare dumbfounded at Peeta.

"He's gone Katniss, I thought you knew. You must have been out for days." Peeta whispers and I fall to my knees.

Cato is dead. My heart shatters to a million pieces. I knew this would happen. How could I ever believe that we would find a way out of this? How could I have been so foolish?

_Cato POV_

I stare at the tree where I left her. My sword has vanished along with Katniss. I try to find her, but she has disappeared.

My heart shatters. The cannon from earlier, it was her. It had to be her. How many more of my friends are going to die? Glimmer is gone, and Clove is barely hanging on. It took me long enough to get everyone back to the cornucopia; I should have taken her first.

I fall to my knees. I'll win for her; nothing will stand in my way. Nothing.

**End of Part One.**

**This will be the most important AN you will ever read from me: I have decided that I will write only one more story after this. I will finish the stories that I have started, no, I haven't forgotten about them. This new story is going to be different and it will mean more to me than the world. **

**If you have read Fixed, you can tell, Delly and Thom have an important role in the fiction. That's because Delly is me. After this story I will be telling my story. Uncut and unedited, only my Thom doesn't know just how much he has done for me yet. Delly has a dark past, and I am going to tell it. I hope you all will support me like you always have and I know it will be a success.**

**Once I post the last chapter of that story, I will formally quit writing Fan Fiction. I am going to start focusing on my real writing and get back into my originals so that maybe someday a few of you will know me as more than just dedicatedwallflower.**

**I hope you all will enjoy the stories that I will finish, and if you like this story you will love Fixed. Katniss and Peeta have a past that you see a lot of. **

**This does not mean that I will leave the site; it just means that I will not be posting new stories. It will be a long time before this actually happens, because I do have to finish every story that I have started with the exception of stand by me.**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	14. Part Two: By My Side

**So, this is kind of the beginning-peak into part two. I plan on finishing this story in the next two months, and updates will be frequent! I promise.**

I stare out the rocky opening; my thoughts are so lost and jumbled that all I can manage to do is whimper. If what we felt was love, I can't blame my mother for disappearing on us. This is hell, knowing he's gone has trapped me in my own personal hell.

Growling in frustration, I throw a rock out the opening, wishing it would hit some unsuspecting bystander. The anger inside of me is crippling and it's turned me into a monster, a brutal killing machine inside and out.

"Katniss, stop it, it's not going to bring him back." Peeta grabs my arms gently from behind, stopping me before I can throw another rock. I fall into his embrace, letting salty tears trail down my cheeks freely.

"Peeta, he died because of me. He died because of me." The realization hits me hard, and I stumble to the ground. What have I gotten myself into?

I knew it was stupid, I knew love was stupid, but this, this was supposed to be more than love.

"You knew this would happen Katniss, you knew that he would die for you. Why does it even matter?" Peeta's words cut like knives in open wounds, but I know he speaks the truth. From day one I knew he would leave me eventually, but I never imagined it would hurt this bad.

"I know; I just didn't realize just how awful it would be without him." My voice has returned to its monotone drone, the life it once held is gone with my monster from two.

We watch each other for a while, rather I watch the rain and Peeta watches me intently, before I finally break the silence. Sooner or later we are going to need a game plan if we want to get out of this awful arena alive. Cato's death hasn't deterred me from my real goal: seeing Prim again.

"Who's left?" I look into Peeta's blue eyes. He looks startled when I speak to him, and he blushes, probably knowing I've caught him staring.

"Well, there's Clove and Marvel. Rue says the both of them are in pretty bad shape down by the cornucopia. Apparently Clove is throwing up everywhere and Marvel can barely move his right arm. I'd say you were lucky Rue found you when she did. Then there's-" I cut him off before he can continue, and my heart beats a little bit faster.

"You said Rue, the little one from eleven, is still alive?" a little drop of excitement is back in my voice. She survived, she did it.

"Yeah, she should be back anytime now with more news, she's been playing spy from the trees." Peeta smiles lightly, looking out into the darkening sky.

"Is that how you know so much about the other tributes then?" I ask slowly, pondering the idea of spying on my own.

"Yes, do you want me to finish telling you who's still alive?" He chuckles lightly, scooting backwards to lean on the wall of the cave.

"Yes, continue." I give him a welcome smile, looking back at the ground. The smile is painful, and I'm sure he sees right through it, but if he does he says nothing of it and continues his rundown.

"Like I said, Rue is spying for us, and her district mate Thresh is off on his own. He caught her once but ran in the other direction; I don't think he wants to kill anyone too badly. Then there's Foxface, no one's seen her since the cornucopia. But she knows her plants well; it's probably how she's been surviving." Peeta sighs, tossing me an apple from an orange pack on the floor. "The sponsors have done well." He explains, opening the pack more to reveal some medicine and an abundance of food.

"They have." I agree, taking a big bite out of my apple. My stomach growls loudly in accordance as I scarf the fruit down. It must have been days since I last had food.

"So, what's our plan Katniss?" Peeta meets my eyes and the severity of our situation hits us both hard. There are seven of us left; no one is ever really safe now. Alliances will start caving, and friends will turn on each other. I look over at Peeta wondering if he would drive a stake into my heart without hesitation.

"I'm not sure, I was with the careers for a while, the stockpile their food down by the cornucopia. I say we burn it. You said Marvel and Clove were really weak, and I bet it's the food that's keeping them alive. Without the food they'll be even weaker. How many days has it been since the last death?" I ask slowly, thinking the situations over in my head.

"It's been a few days, two, maybe three." Peeta responds tiredly, still looking out into the darkening skies.

"The gamemakers must be getting antsy; we'll have to be extra careful for the next few days. Somebody is going to have to die and it's not going to be us. We have to make our move tomorrow." My voice is determined, but the shakiness and unease is still behind it like a dog on a bone.

"Ok, when Rue gets back she can tell us if anything has changed." He leans his head backwards, closing his eyes slowly.

"I can take first watch if you want me to, you must be exhausted. When did you last sleep?" I question him quickly, getting comfortable in my position on the floor.

"Two or three days, at this point I can't remember." He doesn't open his eyes, just rolls his head back farther, probably trying to get comfortable on the rocky surface.

"Peeta." I gasp, looking down at him with narrowed eyes "Why haven't you slept?" he opens his eyes once more, looking at me dazedly.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. Rue said you probably shouldn't be moved, so I watched you." He whispers sheepishly, looking over at me with a soft smile.

"Peeta, you shouldn't have done that." I respond and his smile falls.

"I just thought that-" I cut him off.

"Peeta Mellark, I can take care of myself, now shut up and go to sleep." I hiss, tossing him the blanket that sits unused next to me.

"Ok Kat." He whispers, doing off almost instantly to the sound of thunder and rain.

I look out the mouth of the cave at the black sky as the anthem begins to play. I watch the sky with hopeful eyes, but no faces light up the darkness, the only bit of light comes from the capitol seal in the middle of the sky. No deaths, something is going to happen soon if one of us doesn't make a move, the others must know it too, and that thought is a scary one.

A twig snaps somewhere outside and I reach instinctively for a weapon on the cold floor of the cave. The only thing I find is Cato's old sword. It feels like a brick in my hands, and the metal seems to burn me with old feelings.

There are more cracks, and then a pause. Whatever is outside is tiny, but it's no animal either. Bracing myself I slowly push myself to my feet, being as quiet as possible and duck out the entrance.

"Katniss!" an excited whisper shoots above the sound of splattering rain and booming thunder, and I drop my sword in surprise as two tiny arms wrap around my midsection.

"Rue." I whisper, planting a tiny kiss on her head. A small blanket of comfort is set over my body as I hug the tiny child close to my body, maybe everything good doesn't have to disappear on me.

"You'll never believe it Katniss, I found out where Thresh is hiding." She smiles up at me expectantly.

I shake my head, pushing away my thoughts before cocking my head at her with an inquisitive stare. It's enough to get her talking again as we make our way back into the cave. I make sure to pick up the sword off the ground as well; avoiding the familiar pang of sorrow touching it brings me.

Before following her into the cave I look to the sky. I only want to see him one last time. Oh Cato, why did you have to leave me?

**Hey guys, this is just a little note to say that I have not forgotten about these stories. Some things from my past that I did not know about have come back up into life and have made it really hard to focus on anything. I promise to have updates soon, with this being said I am putting a hold on a few of my stories so that I can get a few completed.**

**On hold: Confessions of a Victim, Together We Stand, Spoke to Me**

**To Be Completed in the Near Future: At First Sight, Walk With Me.**

**Special Cases: Fixed; updates will come when I feel the need to write.**

PS, fans of Fixed should read The Day the Sun Stopped Shining; it is the death of Peeta and the car crash that caused it. Consider it a special gift from me to you.

**I cannot apologize enough for this, but I am still here, and yes, I am still very alive.**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


End file.
